Together forever
by Zerovk
Summary: Kaname Kuran and Zero Kiryuu , a married couple who has been through hell and high water ever since they fell in love with each other , are used to a certain kind of arguments . However , they had long promised to face the world together - forever - . Pre written fic .


.

.

.

.

.

.

.

What first greets Kaname when he so much as steps inside his and his lover's room is a smack right in the face , the culprit being a laced shopping bag with a sensual dark theme .

Now , if he has to split the culprits into two , first one would be the indirect shopping bag , second would be the direct one which is also his lover and husband , wife , Zero Kiryuu , who by the way looked like he would blow up any time any soon .

Seriously , he was gonna lose his precious nose if his other half continued to keep up the good work .

Though Truth be told , Kaname didn't actually mind being smacked in the face every once in awhile as much as he made it sound like .. It gives him all the more of an excuse to punish his precious little princess , after all . Oh the things he would do to him ~

" THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT ! MY LIFE IS MISERABLE BECAUSE OF YOU , BASTARD ! "

Now now , it wasn't as brutal as it sounded like . Zero was just throwing a petulant tantrum , like usual . Kaname was used to it .

Sighing , he glanced at the shopping bag just about his feet , carefully inspecting it with his oh so innocent doe-like eyes .

Did he mention the laced shopping bag with a dark theme ? Because it is important , seeing as how it was gonna play a fantabulous role in their soon-to-erupt- argument .

He really didn't mean to let out a half smirk half scoff half chuckle . well , that doesn't make sense now , does it ? let's rephrase . Kaname did not mean to chuckle or scoff or even smirk when he realized what the bag was and what it probably contained . Nope , he didn't . Please note the intended sarcasm .

" Can you even imagine how humiliating this made me feel like ? How horrified I felt when those creepy girls you call friends dragged me inside that linge- Dammit ! Can you even imagine how scared I was ? What if they decided to make me try it out there ? What if they ended up catching me red handed ? WHAT IF THEY KNEW I AM , IN FACT , A MALE AND DEFINITELY NOT YOUR WIFE BUT HUSBAND ?! "

Kaname flinched , trying his best not to offend the silver haired male now standing on the bed as he started panting for his breath after a whole fit of complaints , ramblings and yelling .

He seriously wanted to cover his sensitive ears as soon as Zero started screaming at the top of his lungs like a madman . Yes , Kaname was used to his lover's tantrums but oddly enough , he never seemed to get used to the high pitched rat-like cracking in his kitten's voice . Seriously , a potentially broken nose was sure as hell enough of necessary casualties .

And as if it wasn't bad enough , the silverette started hiccuping , letting out soft sobs of frustration and pent up emotions , stress being the overriding one of them . Not even a heartbeat later , Zero crumbled to the bed like cooked spaghetti as he started wallowing in his own misery that was his life - as he liked to name it - , with Kaname naturally being the reason of it .

Whoa ..

Okay , things got a little bit out of control this time , that much Kaname could tell .

The silverette hadn't even realized when his lover sat beside him and took him in a protective , gentle , and loving embrace .

" There . there . Good boy ~ "Kaname cooed , patting Zero 's back and softly running his finger about the other's silky hair .

Call it silly , cheesy , or even sappy . Zero loved it nonetheless . And Kaname knew that , considering how he was using that card , taking full advantage of it . And Zero knew Kaname knew . And that in turn , made him feel embarrassed like no other .

" Zero , I'm so sorry this has become your fate and lifestyle .. But .. Don't you remember ? You have agreed to do so since the beginning . I have never forced you , let alone attempted to convince you to cross -dress and play the wife . I know it could get too much and that it's downright irritating .. But . Look at the bright side , we are together . We have been through a lot and finally live together in our dream home .. "

" Better . " Zero mumbled as he sniffed Kaname's scent , letting the older's soothing and melodic voice take the pain away . Kaname was right , except for one thing . Their current house or well , their house generally ( since it's their first and only one so far ) is surprisingly better than what they have always dreamt of .

When people hear the word " dream home " , they usually start thinking of a huge house with a beautiful and vibrant garden , a spacious veranda and finally , an insanely large swimming pool .

Apparently , Kaname and Zero preferred a cozy house . One that made them feel comfortable and safe . They both sighed in satisfaction as they recalled the first time they saw their apartment .

Zero especially recalls how he took in every single detail about the apartment before they decided to buy it . When he first stepped inside , he was instantly enraptured , in complete awe , eyes sparkling like how a child would in front of toys or candies .

The space was perfect , neither too small nor uncomfortably spacious . It was located in the roof and had a huge terrace extended to it .

The apartment consisted of three bathrooms , one for the guests and two attached to either which of the two bedrooms . The kitchen was small but gave off a vintage and antique feeling .

Zero couldn't help but grin as he checked every room out , practically ditching Kaname and bouncing his way to inspect the whole apartment with a pace faster than his lover's . He would stare at the kitchen and bite his lips in excitement whilst the other male would be checking the built in dressing room alternative extended to their supposed bedroom .

Dashing towards the glass door leading to the terrace , Zero darted his eyes everywhere , already lost in his own imagination .

There .. There we can decorate the area with flowers and plants .. We can even have a small fountain in the middle to add a fresh scent and breeze along with the plants .

Just then , Footsteps echoed behind him , successfully snapping him out of his reverie . Zero turned around and jumped on Kaname , hugging him tight as he went on about how beautiful it was and how happy he had felt .

Kaname still recalls how utterly blissful Zero had felt back then .

It was overwhelming in a way they couldn't even start to describe .

They were gonna live there soon .

Their own home , their beautiful and peaceful realm .

It was ten times better than any " dream home " out there .

.

.

-~.~-

.

.

How about we rewind their love story a bit more ? But not too much.

.

.

Zero and his family spent a long time living in the united states which explains why they never bothered about their son's sexual orientation , unlike Kaname's parents who lived in Japan and thus did not accept nor tolerate deviation from what's right - in their own point of view - .

And that.. gave birth to a tiny little problem , please note the intended sarcasm #2.

When Kaname first brought that topic up - with obvious hesitance and maybe even fear of Zero 's reaction , more like wrath - , the silverette shrieked , quite literally .

And before Kaname even got a chance to say anything , Zero shushed him up , face contorted in more ways than one as his frustration shot up to a whole new level .

" Shush , hush ! Don't even ! "

Someone needed to play the 'wife' , if they wanted to live in Japan . And sadly , every little ounce of luck went straight into Kaname's side and not Zero 's , seeing as how the silverette fitted the role more in every way..

Physically , Zero 's small frame could pass as a girl's , granted some makeover and fillers..

Family-wise , Zero 's parents , especially his mother would literally have a field day if her son were to cross dress . She'd actually hoped for a daughter at first but things didn't work out . Ever since then , she never spared a chance to treat the silverette as the daughter she never had .

After a lot of pleading ( convincing ) , desperate negotiation ( tempting ) , nagging ( threatening ) ,Kaname finally did it !

Zero agreed - reluctantly - to play the wife ,

For he couldn't possibly escape both , Kaname and his own mother .

It was a nightmare , really .

The " how to walk like a lady " sessions were torturous , especially when he had to try out killer heels every single time . However , he had to admit . It didn't go to waste . He had always been fond of heels any ways . He needed them for crying out loud !

Now he could wear them all day long .. Well , that didn't sound like a good thing , actually .

He now knew why girls take off their heels as soon as they step inside their homes first thing . It was and is still too much . forever will .

On the bright side , An obstacle omitted ..

Soon , another one manifested . If Zero played the wife , there had to be some sort of expectations , right ? And that begged the question .. What would people say when Zero doesn't get pregnant whatsoever ?

Needless to say , another heated argument took place .

" Look !Kaname , I'm already bearing the burden of playing the wife . I'm not and I repeat , I'm not going to bear another one . There's no way in hell I would tell people I can't get pregnant ! Well , naturally and obviously , I can't . but they don't know that ! The least you can do is partaking in this whole ' I swear to be by your side in good and in bad ' shitty thing ! "

To Zero 's credit ,Kaname couldn't deny how much of a powerful speech that was ..

Great !

Now he is gonna walk around people and endure getting pitiful looks because they would think he had a problem .. Such embarrassing one at that .

-~.~-

Eventually, Zero was used to everything woman-related , save for one thing ..

Once upon a time , Mr and Mrs kuran got invited to a particular party and Zero felt kind of ill that day . His stomach hurt like hell and he couldn't help but show it . the corset wrapped tightly around his upper half did little to help ease the situation . It was hell , really . But then again.. when was it not ? He had almost decided to spend the rest of the party at the restroom .

And so , when he finally got up and headed towards the meant destination , one of the girls he knew to be Rima put her hand over his shoulder , trying to comfort him as she noticed how pale he had gotten .

He could never forget how she started throwing him blunt questions one after the other .

' Is it time for your period ? Do you think you're pregnant ? Wow , could it be ? Did you guys finally fix it ? '

The whole time ,Zero occupied himself by inwardly cursing Kaname with every possible profanity he knew of .

He would never get used to those questions .

It was kind of silly , maybe . How he could get used to putting hair extensions , wearing heels , talking in a feminine tone , getting his face painted with makeup , and wearing jewellery yet not tolerate such questions .

HELL , he was even used to automatically head for the girls' restroom instead of what he otherwise should be heading to.

.

.

About official records and ID issues , Kaname made sure everything was taken care of regarding his precious wife , Zero .

The day he brought such topic up was yet another sight to behold .

Zero once again shrieked " WHAT ?! Not only am I going to play the wife , you want to me twist facts ? That's illegal . I won't become a fraudulent ! "

A few days later , everything was fine again , thanks to Kaname Kuran's charms . Like usual .

.

.

It's no secret that Kaname and Zero had to sacrifice a lot to be together , to be accepted in a society that deemed their love forbidden , a taboo , and a disgrace .

However , they wouldn't have it any other way .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
